Diskusi
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: Restoran fast food, Akashi, Kise. 'Akashicchi, aku mau putus.' 'Kau serius' 'iya' 'Baiklah, tidak masalah untukku.' [For Azuma Ryuu's Birthday] Warning inside! RnR please?


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Diskusi**

**Warning: Slash, BL, Misstypo(s), mention of M-preg, dll**

**Dedicated for Azuma Ryuu's B'day!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi ketahuan deh!"

Pukul delapan lewat dua puluh dua menit di dalam restoran fast food daerah Kanagawa.

Sebaris kalimat tadi adalah sambutan Kise pada Akashi beserta senyum lima jarinya ketika menemukan si ketua tim Rakuzan di salah satu meja. Duduk diam dengan secangkir kopi mengepul sebagai teman.

"Apa maksudmu?" jawab Akashi. Sebentar melirik si pirang dari sudut mata.

Cengiran di wajah model itu makin lebar. "Ya _itu_," balasnya ringan. Duduk menghadap Akashi sambil meletakkan tas berisi jersey Kaijou di sampingnya.

"Sudah kukatakan 'kan? _Kurokocchi wa saikou-ssu_ (Kurokochi yang terbaik)!"

Alis si merah yang tadinya mengkerut perlahan kembali ke bentuk asalnya. Diangkatnya cangkir kopi sebatas pandang dan mengangguk sekilas pada Kise.

"Kurang lebih," ucapnya kemudian meneguk kopi pekat dalam cangkir.

Di sisi lain, si pirang merubah cengirannya menjadi senyum lebar.

Sementara menunggu Akashi kembali memperhatikannya, Kise melihat sekeliling ruangan lalu memanggil salah stau pelayan yang dari pojokan lain memperhatikannya. Dipesannya semangkuk es krim ukuran standar. Tak lupa dihadiahinya si pelayan manis itu dengan senyum menggoda yang berakibat pipi putih di sana merona hebat. Si pelayan mengangguk meninggalkannya dengan wajah menunduk malu.

Akashi menatap jengah mahluk pirang itu dengan tatapan tak suka. Meletakkan cangkir kopi ke atas piring kecilnya, Akashi mengetuk sekali permukaan meja. Secara tidak langsung meminta perhatian Kise kembali padanya.

"Jadi? Apa maksud e-mail-mu waktu itu?" tanya Akashi langsung ke pokok. Andil paling besar yang mengakibatkanya datang jauh-jauh dari Kyoto untuk si pirang itu.

Kise meringis ditanya begitu. Model yang sedang naik daun itu balik menatap Akashi.

"Jelas kan?" tanyanya balik. Raut polos sebagai pelengkap yang tak diluputkannya. "Lagipula, waktu itu Akashicchi bilang 'aku tak masalah' begitu."

Helaan napas pelan, yang tidak biasanya terjadi, menjadi balasan perkataan Kise. Sepasang mata merah-kuning Akashi menatap dalam iris almond si pirang. "Setelah berbagai hal itu, kau ikut-ikutan menambah beban pikiranku," katanya. Kembali diangkatnya cangkir kopi untuk diminum.

Sepasang mata si piring beserta bibir tipis di wajahnya menekuk bersamaan. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu Akashicchi!" balasnya. Sepaket, si pirang itu mendengus. Lantas membuat si merah di depannya mengangkat alis.

"Jangan ikuti kebiasaan Daiki," nasehat Akashi. Menyudahi minum kopinya dan kembali meletakkan cangkir setengah kosong ke tempat asalnya –lagi.

"Permisi, ini pesanannya."

Seorang pelayan datang menginterupsi. Mengantarkan pesanan si pirang yang merupakan es krim _triplet flavor_ dalam mangkuk. Terdiri dari tiga rasa dengan taburan choco-chip warna-warni dan saus stoberi.

Kise menatap si pelayan, senyum lebar ikut mengekor di wajahnya. "_Arigatou-ssu!"_ serunya. Pipi si pelayan merona. Ah, pesona model memang berbeda. Tanpa perlu usaha berlebihan pun dia sudah berhasil membuat dua pelayan merona jatuh cinta pandangan pertama.

Mata Akashi tidak bisa untuk tidak memicing pada si model tebar pesona di depannya. "Ryouta," tegurnya.

Yang dipanggil menengok. Dan pelayan tadi buru-buru undur diri. Mungkin nanti dia langsung ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka supaya mukanya yang sudah merah tidak makin merah .

"_Nan-ssu ka_ (Apa?)." tanyanya.

Si pirang setengah tak acuh menyendok es krim di depan mata. Bicara soal es krim, sudah setengah bulan dia tidak makan es krim gara-gara menejernya. Jadi tanpa ragu, disendoknya banyak-banyak lalu dimasukkan ke dalam mulut.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba," kata Akashi, menyender pada punggung tempat duduk dan menatap lurus Kise. Lanjutnya lagi, "isi e-mail-mu itu. Kenapa?"

Sepasang iris Kise meredup sedikit. Setipis senyum menyergap wajahnya, "Kenapa aku minta putus?"

Akashi mengangguk sekali.

Ah, ya. Meraka pacaran. Back street lebih tepatnya.

"Karena kalau dipikir-pikir. Aku sama Akashicchi itu, tidak cocok," balas Kise. Sekali lagi menyendok es krim pesanannya. Dimasukkan sesuap besar ke dalam mulut.

Rasa dingin bercampur manis meleleh di lidahnya. Membuat senyumnya mengembang ke arah es krim dalam mangkuk.

Sekilas, Akashi berpikir, andai dia yang jadi es krim dan mendapatkan senyum manis Kise.

"Lagipula Akashicchi waktu itu sudah setuju," lanjut si pirang tak lama kemudian. Sendok di tangan dipakai untuk menunjuk wajah si kepala merah.

Sekali lagi, helaan napas tidak biasa menjadi jawaban. Akashi menepis sendok di tangan Kise. Sudah hampir berbulan-bulan ini dia tidak bertemu si pirang kerena pertandingan dan kesibukan yang menekannya. Dan sekalinya bertemu, mereka malah diambang kata _selesai_.

Mengingat semua itu. Sesuatu dalam dirinya seperti terpantik keluar. Akashi menarik wajah si pirang mendekat. Sebelah tangannya yang lain menarik buku menu yang jadi penonton bisu. Dan dalam hitungan detik, si penonton bisu berubah jadi penyembunyi sepasang bibir yang bertemu.

Kalau waktu ada. Di mata Kise, waktu berhenti sepersekian detik untu ikut menonton mereka berdua saat itu.

"Kau pikir aku rela melepas orang yang hampir tiga tahun jadi kekasihku?" tanya Akashi begitu sentuhan antara bibir mereka terlepas. Sukses membuat pipi si pirang merona tipis. Masih dari balik si penyembunyi dadakan yang mungkin juga merona kalau diizinkan berekspresi.

Puas akan hasilnya, Akashi mengembalikan buku menu ke dekat cangkir kopinya. Seringai _charming_ menghiasi wajah yang sebelumnya muram. Kini, ganti Kise yang sama sekali tidak bisa tersenyum. Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya yang membentuk lengkungan ke bawah.

"Walaupun kubilang 'aku tidak masalah', bukan berarti aku melepasmu," jelasnya. Mengabaikan bibir cemberut si pirang. Akashi malah sengaja mengambil sendok Kise dan ikut merasakan rasa es krim dalam mangkok. Jelas makin membuat bibir cemberut itu menekuk.

Sudah dicium tiba-tiba, es krimnya dimakan pula.

"_Mou, _kenapa aku?"

"Kenapa dulu menerimaku?"

Kalau bisa kelihatan lebih cemberut, mungkin begitulah bentuk wajah Kise sekarang. Lebih mirip bocah yang permennya baru direbut secara paksa.

Kapten Rakuzan itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah Kise. Kata-katanya tadi pasti tepat sasaran sampai tidak bisa dikembalikan oleh si pirang yang biasanya pintar mengelak.

"Akashicchi lebih cocok dengan Kurokocchi atau Furihata-kun." Kise menyender kasar. Mendengus pelan dengan sepasang tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku jacket. "Lagipula, setelah pertandingan kemarin itu, Akashicchi selalu memperhatikan Seirin 'kan?"

Untuk beberapa saat, Akashi lebih memilih menikmati es krim pesanan si pirang dari pada menanggapi yang punya es krim. Baru setelah tiga perempat bagian dihabiskannya, pemuda itu menatap si pirang lurus.

"Aku memang memperhatikan Seirin. Untuk tujuan menganalisa permainan mereka, bukan dalam hal lain."

Pemilik mata heterokromik itu meletakkan sendok di samping mangkuk. Apakah Kise cemburu makanya minta putus? Belakangan ini, dia memang menaruh perhatian lebih pada Seirin dibanding lawan-lawan yang lain.

"Kau bilang tadi, kita tidak cocok," katanya, "sebutkan bagian mana yang tidak cocok. Dan kenapa aku lebih cocok dengan Tetsuya atau Kouki?"

Model itu menghela napas pelan. "Sini dulu gunting-nya," tuntutnya sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke hadapan Akashi. Tahu pasti (calon)mantan kekasihnya itu selalu membawa gunting dalam keadaan apapun, kemana pun dan bisa digunakan untuk apapun. Yang artinya, melukai orang pun sanggup. Dan Kise tidak mau jadi korban. Walaupun kepribadian Akashi memang tidak seseram dulu, waspada tetap harus dilakukan.

Tidak mau memperpanjang dan ingin segera mengetahui alasan Kise, Akashi mengeluarkan gunting yang ada di saku bajunya tanpa perlu dipaksa dua kali. Gunting bergagang merah dan sudah diasah keluar dari kantong. Diletakkan benda itu ke atas tangan Kise.

"Sekarang katakan," suruhnya.

Kise ganti memasukkan gunting tadi ke dalam sakunya. Mengamankannya dari jangkauan tangan Akashi. Setelah dirasa benar-benar aman, dia menarik napas dalam untuk menenangkan diri lalu menatap lurus Akashi.

Setelah menetapkan hati. Kise menaruh dua tangannya di atas meja, "Pertama, tinggi badan kita tidak cocok. Apalagi aku di posisi _bawah,_" ujarnya serius dengan tatapan mata yang tidak kalah serius. Jangan lupakan bibir yang masih menekuk.

"..." si emperor diam, tidak protes. Walaupun tidak suka kalau fakta satu itu diangkat, itu kenyataan yang tidak bisa dibantah. Tinggi mereka berdua yang berbeda kurang lebih tiga belas senti apalagi dengan kekurangan tinggi dipihaknya selaku seme kadang jadi kendala tersendiri.

Tapi, bahkan fakta pun mengatakan, ketika kau benar-benar mencintai seseorang; usia, jarak, tinggi dan berat badan hanyalah angka.

Dan buat Akashi, tinggi badan mereka bukan sesuatu yang perlu –terlalu –dipermasalahkan.

Melihat tidak ada reaksi dari Akashi, si pirang melanjutkan, "Kedua, semua juga bilang kalau Akashicchi dengan Kurokocchi jadian lebih _make senses_."

"..."

Jadi selama ini kalau mereka jadian tidak _make senses_? Dahi Akashi mengkerut tidak suka mendengar alasan Kise. Peduli apa dengan kata orang? Selama ini dia nyaman saja dengan si pirang sebagai kekasihnya. Lagipula kalau sampai dia suka pada Kise, apa bagian yang tidak masuk akal?

Secara fisik, Kise menawan. Bukan sedikit perempuan yang mengejarnya dan laki-laki berorientasi seksual menyimpang sepertinya yang mengejar Kise. Bahkan sekali, Akashi pernah ingat Kise mengadu padanya dipelototi om-om mesum tidak beradab.

Lalu secara sifat, walaupun menyebalkan pada beberapa kesempatan, Akashi harus mengakui kalau sebagian lainnya malah membuat Kise susah dilupakan.

"Ketiga." Kise menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Ayah Akashicchi seram," katanya. Bibir masih ditekuk.

"..." Akashi masih diam. Kali ini dia speechless mendengar alasan ngelantur itu. Kenapa jadi bicara ayahnya? Begitu pikirnya.

"Sudah begitu saja," kata si pirang setelah menyebut tiga alasan tadi. Kembali menyendok es krim. Dan begitu dimasukkan ke dalam mulut. Pipinya kembali merona.

Tadi sendoknya baru dipakai Akashi 'kan?

"Jadi kau serius minta putus karena alasan-alasan –tidak bermutu –itu?" mengabaikan pipi merona si pirang. Akashi menatap Kise, menanyakan kesungguhannya.

Ditanya begitu, Kise mengangguk. "Iya..." jawabnya. Mencoba yakin tapi tetap saja ragu-ragu.

Akashi mengepal dua tangannya di atas meja dalam satu bentuk. "Sekarang aku tanya, kenapa kau bilang aku cocok dengan Tetsuya dan Kouki."

Kise menghela nafas. Cemberut dalam jangka waktu lama memang bukan kelebihannya. Belum-belum bibirnya malah kaku duluan. "Biar kalian imbang," jawabnya. Sebagian wajahnya ditundukkan. Sepintas, bayangan Akashi mencium bibirnya muncul dipikiran. Apalagi dengan _indirect kiss _lewat sendok es krim tadi.

"Maksudmu?" tanya si ketua Rakuzan datar.

Kise berpikir sebentar. Kemarin dia dapat pemikiran itu gara-gara tidak sengaja mendengar Midorima yang mengomentari tingkah Akashi terhadap dua anggota tim Seirin itu. Masalahnya, kata-kata Midorima samar-samar di kepalanya.

Lagipula dasarnya, waktu Midorima bicara, Kise memang tidak sepenuhnya mendengarkan. Pikirannya malah melayang pada reaksi si merah kalau mendengar perkataan Midorima.

Setelah cukup lama berpikir dan akhirnya ingat. Kise menjawab, "Kurokocchi dan Furihata-kun itu tidak terlalu menonjol. Mereka butuh seseorang yang bisa membuat mereka 'terlihat' dan Akashicchi cocok untuk yang seperti itu," kata Kise. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, bernostalgia sambil menyendok es krim yang hampir habis.

Dulu, Kise ingat sekali Akashi selalu memberitahunya ini dan itu sampai dia bisa mengenal kemampuannya seperti sekarang ini.

"Akashicchi itu selalu bisa melihat apa yang terpendam pada diri seseorang. _Kakkoi-ssu!"_ pemuda itu menatap Akashi lurus. Kalian ini dengan senyuman.

Dia ingin Akashi bahagia, karena buatnya, Akashi benar-benar mengagumkan dan kadang Kise berpikir kapten Rakuzan di depannya ini terlalu sempurna. Makanya dia ragu bisa jadi pendamping yang pantas. Si pirang itu menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "Karena itu kupikir kalian pasti coco –"

"Mereka tidak membutuhkanku. Kau lebih membutuhkanku." –dan ucapannya di potong Akashi.

Pemuda di depannya itu balas menatapnya dingin. Sorot di mata Akashi kaku, tidak terima.

Kise berjengit. Kaget pada perubahan sikap yang cukup drastis. "Kenapa?" tanyanya agak pelan. "Kalau cuma membantuku, ada Kasamatsu-senpai," katanya membela diri.

Sedang Aksahi, raut wajah yang tadinya sudah rileks berubah seram. Mata memicing seperti serigala mencari mangsa begitu nama kapten Kaijou disebut.

"Orang itu tidak cukup untukmu," putus Akashi dingin. Mengingat jelas siapa Kasamatsu Yukio yang pernah dilihatnya waktu pertandingan. Dan yang paling membekas selain kemampuan memimpin dan skill-nya yang cukup bagus adalah perlakuannya pada Kise yang membuat Akashi ingin menusuk kapten itu dengan seribu gunting.

Seenaknya saja menendang Ryouta-nya.

"Tapi Kurokocchi dan Furihata-"

Akashi lagi-lagi memotong, "Tetsuya punya Taiga. Mereka imbang. Dan sejak awal, walaupun hawa keberadaannya minimal, Tetsuya sudah menonjol," balasnya tidak mau kalah. Sebelah tangannya menyentil dahi Kise keras. "Bodoh," gumamnya. Kise meringis pelan sambil mengusap dahinya. Si pirang itu menatap kesal pada Akashi.

"Dan untuk Kouki," ucap pemilik rambut merah lebih santai. Melihat reaksi Kise yang seperti sekarang selalu membuatnya tenang. "Yang akan membawanya maju bukan aku, tapi Seirin. Di sana tempatnya, bukan di sisiku. Lagipula bisa-bisa dia pingsan karena tidak kuat mental di dekatku."

Kise cemberut, "Akashicchi memang seram... terutama kalau sudah berhubungan dengan yang seperti _itu_ dan _itu_," balasnya cemberut setengah merona. "Kalau begitu tempatku di Kaijou. Kasamatsu-senpai bisa mem-"

Kasamatsu lagi. Kadang Kise memang tidak bisa membaca situasi kalau berhubungan dengan dirinya sendiri. "Sudah kukatakan dia tidak cukup untukmu," balas Akashi. Cemburu menyulut hati. Respek Kise pada orang lain selalu membawa efek buruk buatnya. Seperti saja ketika si pirang itu mengagumi Aomine. Berujung cemburu membakar hati yang membuat Akashi ingin menghancurkan Touo berkeping-keping.

Mendapati jawaban bernada perintah dari Akashi, Kise memilih diam. Sadar kalau sepertinya dia salah bicara tadi.

"Sekarang biarkan aku bertanya balik padamu." Akashi menyingkirkan mangkuk es krim kosong di depan Kise ke samping. Hal yang sama ikut dilakukannya pada cangkir kopi yang sudah kosong. "Kau sudah berhenti dari _modeling_ kan?" tanyanya.

Pemuda di depannya itu menghela napas lalu mengangguk, "Iya," jawabnya lemas. Setelah kontrak terakhir dengan salah satu majalah ternama, kehidupannya sebagai model akan benar-benar berakhir.

"Kenapa?" tanya Akashi.

Bibir tipis kesukaan Akashi menekuk lagi. Wajah yang tadinya menunduk terangkat, "Karena Akashicchi bilang aku harus lebih fokus pada pelajaran, dan pekerjaan sebagai model tidak akan menjamin hidupku ke depan. Akashicchi juga yang menyuruhku mengurangi bermain basket karena berdampak bahaya pada kesehatan kalau berlebihan."

Akashi menyeringai tipis. Kise memang selalu menurut padanya.

"Kau melakukan itu atas suruhanku."

"Uhm," Kise mengangguk ragu. Sejujurnya, dia melakukan itu karena kalau dipikir-pikir, semua yang dikatakan Akashi ada benarnya dan baik untuk masa depannya.

"Lalu kalau kita putus, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelahnya tanpa panduanku?"

Ditanya seperti itu membuat Kise tidak bisa berkutik. Apa yang akan dia lakukan nantinya, setelah lulus SMA mau jadi apa? Selama ini yang dia tahu cuma basket dan dunia model.

"Aku tidak tahu..." balasnya.

Senyum tipis muncul di wajah pemilik mata dwi warna, "Kau mengerti?"

"Aku tetap bisa bertahan walaupun bukan denganmu," jelas Akashi.

Kise menunduk. Itu memang benar. Bahkan tanpanya, Akashi bisa dengan siapapun yang dia mau. Selain sifatnya yang agak menyeramkan, Akashi benar-benar pemuda yang baik dan pengertian dan sosok seorang pemimpin yang mengagumkan.

"Ice lemon tea untuk dua orang." Di tengah benang ruet dalam kepala Kise. Si kepala merah memanggil salah satu pelayan. "Hamburger special, satu," pesannya ketika melihat menu spesial hari itu.

Si pelayan membungkuk sopan padanya lalu pergi setelah mencatat pesanan.

Begitu si pelayan menghilang dari pandangan. Akashi kembali memperhatikan si pirang. "Sedangkan kau di sisi lain, kau butuh seseorang yang bisa menuntunmu." Ketua tim basket Rakuzan itu menyanggah kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Kise mengangkat kepalanya pelan-pelan, balas menatap Akashi yang mengarahkan matanya keluar jendela. "Seseorang yang bisa memberimu arah, dan melindungimu, orang yang punya kekuasaan, dan itu aku."

"Aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri!" bantah Kise. Sebagian dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki terasa dilukai karena secara tidak langsung Akashi menyatakan dirinya lemah.

"Dengar Ryouta," Akashi membalas. Dari sudut mata yang memicing, dia melihat sosok kekasihnya tegas. "Aku tidak mengatakan kau tidak mampu."

"Yang kukatakan, kau butuh seseorang yang bisa memandumu."

Kise diam. Sebelah tangannya mengepal erat. Walaupun tidak ingin langsung mengakui perkataan Akashi, itu semua benar. Sejauh ini dia juga sadar kalau yang dilakukannya adalah meniru, mengaplikasikan apa yang dilihatnya untuk menyatu dengan atmosfer yang diinginkan.

'Akashicchi benar... pada satu titik ketika tidak ada seorangpun...'

"Kau meniru, pada satu titik ketika kau tidak bisa meniru siapapun untuk beradaptasi kau akan jadi yang paling lemah,"

Akashi menurunkan sanggahan tangannya. Duduknya berubah tegap dan matanya tertujua pada Kise, "Dan aku tidak mau yang seperti itu terjadi."

Nada suara Akashi yang melembut membuat Kise perlahan menatap pemuda itu. "Karena itu. Aku tidak akan melepasmu," dan mata heterokromia indah di sana menatapnya. Pipi si pirang merona, "Mungkin kau lemah, tapi dengan orang yang tepat kau bisa jadi paling kuat."

Pandangan mereka terkunci satu sama lain. Akashi mengambil sesuatu dari kantung jaketnya lalu meletakkan benda tersebut di atas meja.

"Ryouta. Delapan tahun lagi, menikahlah denganku." Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, Akashi membuka isi kotak kecil yang baru keluar dari sakunya.

Cincin dari bahan emas putih solid tanpa ukiran, tanpa detail.

Kise bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Segala bagian dalam otaknya berteriak dan bertanya 'Kenapa?' dan 'tidak mungkin!'. Sejak awal mereka bertemu di sini untuk menentukan ke absahan hubungan kekasih antar mereka yang sudah putus –tapi!? Kenapa sekarang dia malah dilamar?

Tidak tahu harus bicara apa, yang terlintas di kepala Kise malah wajah ayah Akashi yang menyeramkan dan marah. "Tapi Akashicchi! Ayahmu –"

"Aku sudah bicara padanya dan dia setuju selama kau bersedia memberi keturunan."

"Aku tidak bisa aku laki-laki!"

"Bagian _research_ di sebuah rumah sakit swasta sedang meneliti kemungkinan untuk kehamilan pria. Sejauh ini mereka berhasil. Enam atau tujuh tahun lagi hasilnya bisa dipastikan."

Semua alasannya untuknya mengelak seakan dipatahkan dalam sekejap. Kise bersandar cepat pada punggung keras kursi untuk pulih dari kekagetan. Tidak pernah terbayang dilamar tiba-tiba seperti ini oleh Akashi.

Ketua tim Rakuzan di depannya tersenyum tipis, "Semua keputusan di tanganmu, Ryouta."

"Akashicchi"

.

Dua sosok pemuda berjalan bersisian keluar dari toko fast food jam sembilan lewat lima menit. Semua bagian dari wujud dua pemuda itu jelas-jelas berbeda. Mulai dari warna rambut sampai tinggi badan dan model rambut, semuanya berbeda.

Si kepala merah mengadah sebentar ke langit yang penuh bintang, "Biarkan mereka bicara, Ryouta. Hubungan ku denganmu sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan mereka." Akashi berhenti sebentar, menengok ke arah Kise yang ikut mengadah ke langit.

"Suatu saat seseorang pasti akan muncul dan mengatakan kalau kita, berdua, sempurna. Di depan orang lain," gumamnya cukup pelan. Tanpa ragu menggandeng tangan Kise dan menuntun pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu berjalan.

Kise tersenyum saja mendapati kelakuan Akashi yang protektif, "_Mou, _Akashicchi..." bisiknya. Matanya beradu dengan cincin putih yang kini menghiasi jari manisnya.

Ah, sepertinya di harus cari tempat lain untuk meletakkan benda berharga itu supaya tidak kena marah Kasamatsu-senpai. Dia tidak mau cincin pemberian Akashi harus berakhir mengenakan karena kemarahan ketua timnya.

Mata almond Kise tidak lepas dari benda itu. Sebagian isi hatinya terus bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Akashi hebat sekali mengendalikan perasaannya. Kemarin-kemarin, niat Kise sudah bulat untuk mengakhiri semua hubungan lebihnya dengan Akashi.

Tapi begitu cincin itu muncul dan Akashi melamarnya dengan sorot tenang yang meluluhkan hati. Kuasa untuk menolak seperti dihapuskan dalam hidupnya.

Kise sekali lagi menghela napas, lalu tersenyum.

'_Semoga kita bahagia.'_

"Oh, Ryouta." Akashi berhenti sebentar lalu menatapnya, katanya lagi "Berhubung tadi kau melawan padaku. Anak nakal harus di hukum. Ayo kita ke rumahmu supaya aku bisa menghukum mu." Diakhiri sebuah seringai

"Eh?"

Sampai kapanpun Akashi tetaplah Akashi.

-TAMAT-

-Omake-

Gedung serba guna SD Kiseki penuh orang hari ini. Pasalnya, di hari kelulusan dan kenaikan kelas begini, semua orang tua dari setiap angkatan diundang untuk datang dan menyaksikan pertunjukan spesial dari tiap angkatan.

"Ayah adalah ayah. Dia dingin, kesannya acuh, menyebalkan nya keterlaluan. Tapi seorang ayah adalah ayah, dia selalu peduli pada putranya sekalipun kesibukan mengekorinya kemana-mana. Kadang, walaupun dekat... rasanya ayah selalu jauh untuk digapai. Tapi karena itu aku belajar untuk berusaha. Berusaha menggapai ayah yang luar biasa."

Sakura berguguran di pekarangan sekolah. Setelah pertunjukan aula selesai, biasanya tiap kelas punya acaranya sendiri. Anak-anak akan duduk di bangku mereka dalam kelas. Sumeringah menunggu hasil satu tahun yang dibagikan sang guru. Walaupun tidak semuanya bahagia karena hal itu, tapi suasana hangat yang membias tetap menghangatkan hati.

"Papa adalah papa. Dia kebalikan ayah. Papa tidak pernah tidak tersenyum kalau di rumah, papa penyayang, kalau di sampingnya pasti merasa nyaman. Papa selalu sibuk seperti apa. Tapi, sejauh apapun papa, dia tidak pernah membuatku merasa kesepian. Papa membuat yang jauh jadi terasa dekat. Sosok yang aku sayangi dan selalu membantuku."

Tiap tahun, setiap kelas punya suguhan khusus untuk orangtua dari anak-ana mereka tersayang.

"Ayah dan papa berbeda. Selamanya mereka tidak akan pernah sama. Tapi karena berbeda, mereka melengkapi dan jadi sempurna. Hadir di tengah kebersamaan mereka adalah sebuah anugerah untukku."

Setiap siswa akan digilir maju ke depan kelas untuk menunjukan cinta mereka pada orang tua. Beberapa yang dianggap punya kelebihan ditampilkan saat pentas di depan seluruh orang tua siswa dan siswa lainnya.

Seperti pemuda pirang yang tersenyum manis di atas panggung dengan sebuah karangan dipegang di tangan.

"Ayah, Papa, aku sayang kalian berdua."

Tepuk tangan riuh menutup ucapan pemuda pirang di atas panggung riuh. Sedang si pemuda yang baru berusia kisaran sepuluh tahun memfokuskan pandangannya pada dua pria yang berdiri di barisan agak belakang.

"Akashi-kun, good job ne!" Salah satu guru mendekatinya. Mengelus kepalanya dan membawanya undur diri.

Di bangku penonton, di antara orang-orang yang setengahnya berdiri menepuki performa anak sepuluh tahun itu. Sosok pria dengan mata dwi warna tersenyum tipis. "_Itta daraou_?" bisiknya. Pelan-pelan tatapannya teralih pada pria lain yang duduk di sampingnya. "Suatu saat, akan ada yang mengatakan kita berdua, sempurna. Di depan orang lain."

Pria pirang di sampingnya itu tersenyum, bahagia.

"Terimakasih Seicchi, untuk tidak pernah melepasku."

.

BENAR-BENAR TAMAT

.

Happy birthday Ryuu xD Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu dan makin cinta sama pairing ini/maunya ! Maaf kalau hadiahnya tidak memuaskan, maaf kalau acak-acakan dan atas segala kekuarangan lainnya *.*v Tapi semoga Ryuu suka!

A/N:

_Itu _dan _itu _yang dimaksud Kise ya itu. Hehe, maksudnya soal Akashi punya double personality(Alter Ego) sama ya urursan _itu_ yang xx dan x*siul-siul* if you know what i mean xD

Bikin ini sambil dengerin remix Shalala Goes On = saya die x3 Jatuh cinta sama suaranyua Kimura-nii xD


End file.
